William Furno
"Heroes to the Core!" '' --William Furno '''William Furno', also known as Young Blood, is the Leader of the Rookie Team. Biography William Furno was created in the Assembly Tower several years ago. During his creation, his first Core charge exceeded the normal blast, thus making him exceptional according to scientists. Eventually, Furno became the leader of the Hero Factory rookie team. At some point, he was given the Furno Bike, and eventually became accustomed to it. On one of Furno's missions, he was sent with his team to guard a cargo of C-4000 explosives. Team leader Preston Stormer ordered Furno to stay out of a fight going on with Rotor and XPlode. After XPlode ran from the scene, Preston allowed William to join up with the rest of the team. While he tried to Hero-cuff Rotor, the villain attacked and escaped. Preston saved William from being struck by Rotor's blast, but the rookie was unhappy and said that he "was handling it." After the team returned to Makuhero City, William was sent to the Training Sphere to see the errors of his ways on the failed mission. William vowed to someday earn Preston's respect. Later, Stormer decided to take the rookies on a training mission. This was interrupted by a transmission requesting Furno and the rest of his team to come to the Explosives Plant on Lemus 2 and stop the disruption. When they arrived, William found out that XPlode and Rotor were the cause of the problem. The heroes blasted out a Hero Pod as a decoy and sent it towards the villains, only for it to be destroyed by Rotor. The villians dug in and made a position and Preston ordered the attack. The villans fought ruthlessly and managed to fell Stormer, Furno ordered Surge and Breez to take the downed Stormer to safety. Furno made contact with the ground and summoned his bike from the Hero Craft with an ultrasonic signal. He rode towards the villains and fought them on the vehicle, gaining the upper hand. After launching off the bike, he grabbed onto Rotor and confronted the foe with a pair of Hero-cuffs. Although XPlode escaped, a revived Stormer acknowledged Furno's plan, also noting that the Heroes should be ready for when XPlode strikes again. He once trained in a Training Sphere while having an interview on Hero Factory FM. William failed the mission and returned to the start. Furno and Stormer were dispatched to an alien swamp world to stop the rampage of a giant insect. The sticky mud gave Furno an idea, and he downed the insect with the goo, completing the mission. Recently, Corroder attacked a construction site. Stringer, Bulk, and Surge were already present, but decided they needed backup. Stormer was unable to come, having to wait until his Hero Core was fully charged. Against Stormer's orders, Furno left to help in the fight. On the way down to the scene, Furno had an idea and jettisoned from his Hero Pod. The pod crashed into Corroder, and the villain approached it, only for Furno to take him by surprise, kicking him in the head. Corroder blasted acid at the Hero, but Furno avoided it. Eventually, Natalie Breez approached in her Dropship, and Furno made a bluff that they had backup on the ship. Fooled, Corroder used a smokescreen and escaped, to Furno's agitation. Later, Preston Stormer revealed his suspicions that all of Hero Factory's old enemies turning up at once was more than a coincidence and that someone was testing them. Recently, Furno and his team fought against Meltdown. In the heat of the battle, Stormer was infected by a blast from Meltdown which caused him to turn evil. While the rest of the Alpha Team was busy on a mission, Furno chased down the ravaged leader and tried to bring him back to his senses, to which he suceeded. Later, the Alpha Team was called to New Stellac City, where they were forced to face XPlode, Meltdown, Thunder, and Corroder, as per Von Nebula's plan. With the villians gaining the upper hand, a black hole suddenly appeared in the sky and sucked the Heroes weapons away. Stormer, knowing that Von Nebula was behind everything and seeked him, willingly jumped up into the black hole, with Furno doing the same. In an attempt to anger the villian, the rookie threw down some bombs at the bottom of the vortex. Enraged, Von decided to take care of Furno, only for Stormer to take his weapon away and defeat him. Personality William is smart, highly confident and competitive. He has a strong determination to earn Preston Stormer's respect. He is the most state-of the art hero too. When William was getting his first charge to his Hero Core, it triggered a Quaza reaction that exceeded the normal blast emitted, and the scientists noted that it was more like a final charge than a first charge, which implies that he is exceptional. Furno has also been known to push himself too hard in everything, attempting to be the best that he can. Furno is constantly studying mission strategies or watching Hero-Cam Mission records. The stress Furno inflicts on himself is usually unrealistic and leaves him seriously drained. Appearance William Furno has red and orange armor. His eyes and Hero Core glow a translucent green. Tools Furno wields a Dual Fire Shooter. His helmet is also equipped with a built-in camera. Set Information William Furno was released as one of the 'Hero Factory" canister sets in August 2010. His product number is 7167 and contains 19 pieces. William Furno was re-released the same year in the set "Furno Bike." The set contains 165 pieces, about 15 used in the construction of Furno. William Furno in this set is similar to the original set, with the exception of recolored limbs and different feet. Trivia * For unknown reasons, he loathes Rotor, and is determined to bring him to justice. * Though he dosen't agree, people think of Furno as the next Preston Stormer. * Furno is voiced by Eric Christian Olsen in the Hero Factory TV Show. Appearances *''The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Voice Only) *''Hero Factory TV Show'' *''Stuck on a Problem!'' Links *Gallery *William Furno Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Rookie Team Category:Sets